irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cravitus/Krev's gallery of stuff he's drawn and all that
Essentially, posting a gigantic block of the pictures I've created so far (that I could find on the wiki). Why? So I can drag people into giving feedback, display all of it and stuff. That, and so I can compare stuff much more easily. I'll be adding future uploads to this, if I can remember to. Averii AveSpriteTest.gif|Random sprite test of Averii and his E-Spear. AvePort3A.png|Helmetless Elite Averii, later 2015. Has holstered E-Spear. AvePort3B.png|Helmetless Elite Averii, portrait version. AveHalo1A.png|ODST Ave, for halloween 2015. AveHalo1B.png|ODST Ave with a Helmet. 80sAve.png|Averii in Rex Power Colt's outfit. AvePort2B.gif|Animated test of Averii. CS3. AveStab.png|Somewhat lower-quality rushed piece of Averii stabbing/electrocuting a pirate with his spear. Avent.png|Averii and Entra. Must this picture really be described? AventB.png|NONCANONINTERACTION- AveStealth.png|A picture of Elite Averii in a shadowy area. LacerAve.png|Averii's railgun, the Lacer CR. AveFormal4.png|Latest version of Averii in his jacket. AveMonkeyMadness.png|Averii version of the 'Rip and Tear' meme. AveElite3N.png|Nightmare Elite Averii, showing off lots of scarring and a few tattoos. AveEliteMK2.png|Reduxed Elite Averii. AveEliteMK2C.png AvePirateEmblem.png|The insignia of Nightmare Averii's pirate faction, the Arraakeen Wraiths. AvePirateEmblemB.png|Skull-and-Crossbones-esque version of the Arraakeen Wraith insignia. ClassyAve-Entra.png|Averii and Entra in noir-ish clothing. FedoraAve.png|Averii in a Fedora; originally a joke. AveNightmareC1.png|Nightmare Averii in an Elevator; slightly lower quality work. First time he's been drawn since 2011, or with a body. AveNightmareC1B.png ArmoredAveMK2.png|Averii in an Elevator. ArmoredAve2Portrait.png|Earlyish 2015 Averii, cementing a sort of figure for him. AvePortrait.gif|Animated test of Averii, made on Flash CS3. AveEliteMK1.png|The first full drawing of Elite Averii. Ever. Earlyish 2015. AveFormalMK3B.png|A drawing of Averii in his jacket, closer to the traditional IZ style. AveEShockc2.png|Inactive E-Spear. AveEShockC1.png|Active E-Spear. AveEShock1.png|Extended E-Spear. AveEliteShockSpear.png|Averii's E-Spear next to standard Shock Spears. AveriiEliteHelmet.png|Second version of Averii's elite helmet, inspired partially by Irken Advisors, a Nightmare Irken Control Brain, and the Half Life 2 Combine Elites. AveriiMK7InvaderB.png|Early 2015 Averii, in blue reminiscent of his original outfit color. AveriiMK7InvaderA.png|Early 2015 Averii in a standard uniform. AveFormalDoodle.png|Late 2014 sketch of Averii that was colored. Led to his current Jacket, based partially on Han Solo and Star Trek: TNG uniforms. Ave2013.png|Early 2013-era Averii, showing the last vestiges of his blue uniform. Ave Lurch Grudge Match.png|Late 2014 drawing of Averii and Lurch. Entra EntraMK4Port1.gif|Page Portrait gif meant to switch between the 'Military' Entra and the 'Science' Entra, representing her two outfits/lives. EntraFTechB.png|Military Entra. Late 2015. EntraFTechA.png|Military Entra. EntraMK3C.png|Somewhat subpar drawing of Entra in her standard uniform. Later 2015. EntraPageImgA.png|Old Page Portrait with standard uniform Entra and Science Entra. EntraScience2.png|Science Entra, later 2015. EntraGunB.png|Entra's T1201 Rail Pistols. EntraKimonoC.png|One variant of Kimono-Entra, mid 2015. EntraKimonoB.png|One variant of Kimono-Entra, mid 2015. ClassyEntra.png|Hatbot Noir Entra. EntraLabcoat.png|Original drawing of Science Entra. EntraMK3Combat.png|Original Military-Entra, early 2015. EntraMK3A.png|Entra MK3, early 2015. Entra 2.1B.png|Entra MK2; extremely short-lived. First time drawing her since 2012. EntraC.png EntraB.png EntraA.png EntraA.png Other Skabb1B.png Skabb1A.png Adjucator.png Officer.png Captain.png Retired.png RetiredPatchB.png RetiredPatch.png MitB.png Mit.png LekB.png Lek.png LekDraft.png Squad223.png RevenantRoblox2.png RevenantRoblox.png Chrys3D.png ChrysMK2Ref.png Chrysalis Class.png GasherRBX.png VentilatorRBX.png LacerAve.png LacerC.png LacerH.png Lacer.png LaceratorStock.png LaceratorCarbineC.png LaceratorXL.png LaceratorH.png T451.png T223.png RailPistol.png RailPistolBlank.png T381.png ActionHatbotTitle1.png HatBot Noir Titlecard.png Hatbot Noir MiniTitle.png MenamiClownpiece.png MenamiNoir.png MarioPapyrus.png MarioKrev1B.png MarioKrev1A.png NoirMario.png LurkSans.png LurkBueno.png Category:Blog posts